


La separacion que no fue (el despues) ...

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort (Dolor/Consuelo), Los Simpson, Temporada 27 episodio 1 (El sueño de todo hombre)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: No se cuantos habran visto el episodio de Los Simpson llamado: El sueño de todo hombre(Yo si) ! En este caso,yo decidi por mi cuenta,imaginar lo que habría pasado despues de que termino el episodio (como si hubiese añadido una escena extra)...!





	La separacion que no fue (el despues) ...

Luego de los sucesos que fueron pasando como una suposición (si se puede decir),la terapeuta matrimonial les dijo a Homero y Marge en su sesiòn para tratar de salvar su matrimonio:  
''A veces los terapeutas podemos dar una soluciòn concisa y simple pero la suya es...''.Aunque se interrumpiò su frase,cuando lo acontecido con respecto a la sesiòn de terapia estaba tatuado sobre la espalda de un hombre,mientras hablaba con su mujer o algo asì...  
Para mì lo que habrìa querido decir la mujer a la pareja es: ...''Si aùn tienes alguna esperanza de querer seguir con tu esposo,ambos deberìan hacer lo posible para que su relaciòn siga funcionando''.

Finalmente Homero y Marge salieron de su terapia,y hablaron sobre los sueños que pasaron por sus mentes...  
-!Marge,yo soñè que alguien se enamorò de mì ,y tambien que estabas con otro hombre y me sorprendiò!-  
-!Emm... Homero,yo soñè algo parecido pero diferente a la vez,porque ahì notè que sufriste mucho por perderme a mì y a los niños¡-  
-!Wow...¡-Homero exclamò estufectacto.

-Sabes Marge,esta vez no pienso perde rel tiempo e iré a la farmacia para conseguir el antídoto para mi narcolepsia,especialmente porque te amo y no quiero perderte por culpa mía-Él aseguró delante de su esposa.  
-!Aw,Homero,yo tambien te amo¡-Marge respondió fascinada.  
Los dos se besaron y después se fueron abrazados entre ellos,antes de que Springfield anocheciera.

(Lo que ellos no saben es que si se hubiesen terminado su matrimonio (inesperadamente),hubiese sido algo triste o una tragedia para sus fans)

Fin


End file.
